oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Dig Site
Details Walkthrough Go to the Exam Centre, south of the Digsite. Talk to an Examiner and ask her about taking an exam to be eligible to do work on the Digsite. She will then give you an unstamped letter. Take this letter to Curator Haig Halen in the Varrock Museum. After he adds his seal to the letter, return to the Exam Centre and speak to an Examiner again who will then give you a level 1 test. No matter what you answer on the test, you will get all three questions wrong. You must get answers from students in the digsite. Each student has lost one item and will give you the answer when they get it back. Teddy From the Exam Centre, walk a little way north towards the digsite until you come to two wooden walkways. Follow the eastern walkway to the top of the small hill and search the bushes near the large urn which has a blue pattern on. One of the bushes has the teddy bear in it. Once found, return it to a female student found in the north-west section of the Digsite to get the first answer. She is blonde and is wearing all purple. Animal skull The second student is found in the southern section of the Digsite. He has blonde hair and is wearing a green shirt. To find his lost item, pickpocket a Digsite workmen until you get an animal skull. Return it to the student and give him his lost item to get the second answer. Special cup The last student is found on the eastern section of the Digsite. He is wearing RED. After speaking to him, you find out his lost item is a Special cup. Go to the south-east side of Digsite. First, find a panning tray from inside the tent near the panning point in the river. Then try to pan with it. The Panning Guide will stop you and ask for a cup of tea, give it to him. Then, pan in the river till you get a Special cup. If you get an opal, keep it, as you'll need one later on. Return to him to get the last answer. The exams Level 1: After helping out all three students, return to the Exam Centre and speak to an Examiner. Speak to her to retake the exam. To pass it, use the answers that the students gave you: : 1. Can you tell me what Earth Sciences is? - The study of the earth, its contents and history. : 2. Can you tell me which people are allowed to use the digsite? - All that have passed the appropriate Earth Sciences exam. : 3. Can you tell me the proper safety points when working on a digsite? - Gloves and boots to be worn at all times; proper tools must be used. If done correctly, players will receive a Level 1 certificate and a trowel. Level 2: To pass the level 2 test, you must speak to the three students again to get the answers then go back and speak to the Examiner. The questions and answers are: : 1. Can you tell me how we transport samples? - Samples taken in rough form; kept only in sealed containers. : 2. What is the proper way to handle finds? - Finds must be carefully handled, and gloves worn. : 3. Can you tell me the proper use for a rock pick? - Always handle with care; strike cleanly on its cleaving point. Upon passing, players receive a Level 2 certificate. Level 3: To pass the level 3 test, speak to the three students again to obtain the answers. However, the female student will want an uncut opal or opal for her help this time. Pan in the river for one, if you did not receive it when you were looking for the special cup. Return to the examiner and take the last test: : 1. Can you tell me how we prepare samples? - Samples cleaned, and carried only in specimen jars. : 2. What is the proper way to use a specimen brush? - Brush carefully and slowly using short strokes. : 3. Can you describe the technique for handling bones? - Handle bones very carefully and keep them away from other samples. Upon passing, players receive a Level 3 certificate and permission to dig in all levels. After you get all the certificates, head back to varrock museum and show the curator all your certificates. Then head back to the exam centre for the next part. Ancient talisman Make sure to get a specimen jar from the south wall in the cupboard inside the Exam Centre, or you cannot dig in the level 3 soil and talk to the archaeological expert at the Exam Centre before you leave. Head back to the Digsite and pickpocket workmen until you get a specimen brush. Dig in the north-eastern most dig site, the sign will read "Level 3 digs only". Use your Trowel on the soil until you find an ancient talisman. Take it to the expert in the exam centre. He will say that it's a talisman of Zaros and is impressed. Then he will give you an invitation letter, which must be shown to workers to get permission to go down the boreholes, or private dig shafts. Chemical compound Go to the western digging area of the Digsite, and you will see a winch in the middle of it. Use your Invitation Letter on a Digsite Workman that's working (NOT on the Workman that's standing next to the rocks at the winch, nor the one with the wheelbarrow) in order to gain access to the sublevels of the Digsite. Use a rope on the winch, go down, and search the bricks east of the rope. It is impossible to pass though until you clear the path. Grab an arcenia root near the rope then go back to surface. Use another rope on the north-eastern winch and go down. Speak to Doug Deeping and ask him how you can move a large pile of rocks. He will give you a chest key. You need to mix ammonium nitrate, nitroglycerin, ground charcoal, and arcenia root to get Chemical compound that can blow up the bricks blocking the path in the western winch. (The recipe for this compound is described in Book on chemicals which can be found in one of the bookshelves in the Exam Centre) *Go open the chest near the panning site to get chemical powder. *Use your trowel on the barrel west of the tent with the chest to open it. Use your vial on the barrel to get an unidentified liquid. You get high damage if you drop the vial! *Grab an arcenia root from one of the caves if you haven't already. *Search the specimen tray north of the tent with a specimen jar in your inventory till you find charcoal. Grind it with a pestle and mortar to get ground charcoal. *Show chemical powder to the archaeology expert in the Exam Centre to learn that it's ammonium nitrate then show unidentified liquid to him to learn that it's nitroglycerin. *Mix the nitroglycerin and the ammonium nitrate. Then add ground charcoal and then add the arcenia root. (Herblore level 10 required.) Then you get a chemical compound. Finishing up Go down the west winch and use chemical compound on the bricks (not the rocks) and then use a tinderbox on the bricks to blow it up. Go through the room and pick up the stone tablet. Give it to the archaeology expert to finish the quest. Reward *2 Quest points *15,300 Mining experience *2,000 Herblore experience *2 gold bars *Show the museum curator the 3 certificates to choose between a drink (Fruit blast) or a snack (a Chocolate cake) *The talisman can be viewed in the Digsite Exhibit at the museum. Category:Quests